Episode 103 7/28/11 (Morning Stream)
Episode 103 7/28/11 Commercial Mego's Star Trek Communicators with push to talk button courtesy of Darrell the TrekNerd Soundbite: "Mmmmm, good, too!" Fletcher Quote:"Better than a strawberry poptart blowtorch! This is The Morning Stream!" Show Sponsors: Maphook and Doghouse Systems Daily Maphook - Best or worst cosplay from ComicCon. Hook awesomecosplay or awesomelybadcosplay Word of the Day Utilize - this word is over used. Use use instead. Story Discussion: -In'n'Out Burger, Haagen Daas and roughing it while family is out of town -Scott invents Fullerton, Colorado! -Hiccup remedies -Big Nintendo 3DS price drop -Scott recommends iPad games Jet Set Go and Quest Runner -Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is still awesome, except for the water temple. Stump a TrekNerd Brought to you by - Niel from Kentucky who loves The Morning Stream and Film Sack and wants to see Daffy Duck's Quackbusters on Film Sack. Question: In The Next Generation episode, Samaritan Snare, Cpt Picard is told he needs to go to Starbase 515 to have surgery to replace his artificial heart. heart=Utah Connection! He recounts his encounter with the Nausicans he fought during the Starfleet Academy days. Who does he tell this story to? A. William Riker B. Dr. Pulaski C. Wesley Crusher D. Counselor Troi Answer: C Darrell is a winner! He is 3 for 3 this week. Wesley was scheduled to go to Starbase 515 for some Starfleet Academy exams. Dr. Pulaski tells Picard that he needs the surgery and that she can perform it on the Enterprise. Picard does not want her to do it and accompanies Wesley on his trip. During the trip he tells Wesley why he got his artifical heart. Birthdays: David Warner 70 on 7/29/11 and Will Wheaton 39 on 7/29/11 News Birthday : MS DOS turns 30 on July 27th. They discuss their memories of the operating system, their favorite commands, and use french accents. Walt Disney's House for Sale : Discussion of West L.A., Cheech Marin, words in spanish. Price of the house, whether the hosts would opt for cryostasis, Demolition Man. Friday night lights and other movies. Then an increasingly untraceable stream of consciousness. Tainted Chicken Nuggets : Discussion and clip playing of the Chicken Dance. Cover interstitial Rock Monster - Cover of "Rock Lobster" by the B-52s. Performed by Mike Narowcki and Phil Vischer (in VeggieTales voices) Therapy Thursday Wendi opens by defending NLP, acknowledging that it is not universal in application. Descritption of another method, EMDR follows, and a support for a pragmatic, flexible approach. Scott reads an email from someone who was abused by her siblings in her youth, and has a reflexive flinch response to physical contact from her loving boyfriend. Wendi recommends talking about it, then practicing not-flinching under controlled circumstances. Scott wishes the brother would take responsibility, or that she could take revenge. Wendi discusses a correlation between fighting back and quicker recovery. She advises writing down an expression of hurt and anger, for those who cannot confront their abusers. Weird Things - Justin Robert Young The opening conversation about technical problems with TWiT Network's NSFW podcast foreshadowed some Skype issues during this segment. Justin describes a concept car that is grown, not built. http://weirdthings.com/2011/07/concept-car-grown-from-cartilage-creates-own-algae-fuel/ Scott "Darrells" Justin at the conclusion. Celebrity Poop Brought to you by "Hairless monkeys, for when a hairy monkey just won't do." Alex Trebek gets injured. Scott talks about his phone yelling at him at 4am, calculating the speed for his 2-mile run over the subsequent 8 hours. Hugh Hefner posts about his breakup on Twitter. Weird Web Brought to you by: Melted Cheese on your granddad's radiator Spacetrek showcases the quiet despair of the Starship Enterprise. Mailbag Brought to you by: The lady at the bank who decided to bring her dogs with clothes on and stuff. Screw that lady. *Listener writes in about eating more hot wings simply because there were more hot wings to eat. *Ryan writes in with a compilation on host impressions. Scott asks "Do we sound this dumb all the time?" Brian: "We do." *FreakishLemon submits a compilation of the last week's shows. Scott suggests they make a T-shirt for Therapy Thursdays, quoting Wendi: "I gotta eat, I gotta poop, I gotta have sex." *Lucas from St. Louis confirms dates on St. louis sports teams coming and leaving. *Tyler in Pa. describes his attempt to vacuum up a bee's nest, fails, tries to suck all the bees into the vaccuum. Strangely it works. Brian claims his World of Warcraft hunter always uses Aspect of the Hose. Breakfast Brawl Results of XBox 360 and PS3: Perfect Tie. The hosts agree that they're both worth getting. New Brawl: Mac vs. PC. Plug for Synergy, which allows Macs and PCs to share a desktop. Scott Fletcher Snipe Scott Fletcher calls in to tease Scott Johnson about his eating habits. Scott Johnson claims that he is the "frosting on this cake." Closing Cover Give Me Back My Man - B-52s. uncredited Category:The Morning Stream